Kitty and The Country
by TheAwesomeBirdie
Summary: After her show, celebrity were-wolf Kitty Norville goes to her bar New Moon. There she meets a mysterious stranger who makes her wonder about a joke she had laughed at earlier that night.


"Alright, we have time for one more caller." I said into my microphone. "Riley from Florida, you're on the air."

"Hi!" Her voice was full of smiles. "So my friends and I have been thinking. With all the stuff that's been proved as real and everything, what if there were personifications of countries?"

"What? I think you lost me," I told her. "Explain please.

"So we were watching this show and each character was a personification of a country and they were like people! So what if this was real? You know how like you're real!"

"I doubt they are, werewolves and vampires at least make a little since. There have been stories for centuries, but countries being people? I don't think so." I shook my head.

"But what if?"

"Then America's personification would have to have a pretty low I.Q." I smirked.

"What? I don't get it." She said in a confused voice.

"Exactly," I cut her off. "Alright, that's it for this friday. This is Kitty Norville, voice of the night, signing off." I waited for Matt's safe signal to burst out laughing. Personification of countries? That was crazy!

I went to New Moon after work. I co-owned the bar with one of my pack member's, Shaun. I liked to think of it as a place where everyone could go; were-wolves, vampires, and humans alike. Of course we didn't get that many vampires, that normally went to Psalms 21; the vampire club.

I walked in and noticed someone new, I had never seen him before. I took a moment to take in the blonde haired blue eyed young man. He was obviously American, because he reached of hamburgers. He wore a brown leather jacket with the number 50 on the back. He also had a weird smell, that I couldn't exactly name other than with one word; American. This intrigued me, I went to sit on the bare stool next to him.

"Hey Shaun, can I get a soda?" I called to my friend.

He gave a nod from the other side of the bar and got to work.

"You didn't tell him which type." The blond next to me said.

"He knows what I like." I told him.

The blond held a hand out for me to shake. "I'm Alfred." He said.

"Kitty," I shook his hand.

"Kitty? The Kitty Norville?" He asked.

"Um…yeah," I said sheepishly.

"This is so awesome!" He exclaimed. "I knew you lived around here but I didn't think I would actually meet you! Ah man, Iggy and Matthew are never gonna believe this!"

"Um, cool…I guess." I said. I would never get used to being famous.

"I heard your show tonight," He told me, grinning behind his glasses. "That chick at the end was funny, huh?"

"Yeah, personifications of countries, who would ever believe that?"

"I think it would be cool," He said. Was he being defensive? I eyed the Coke in front of him. I wondered…

"And why would it be cool?" I asked.

"I…I um… It just seems cool. Like if America's personification was some awesome heroic hero! Who is so awesome every other country is fear stricken by him!" He grinned.

"What's your I.Q.?" I asked him.

"I don't know, never had it tested." He said. "Though I think it must be beyond average because this dude tried to insult me and it was totally lame! Like it didn't even make any since!" He looked up like he was trying to remember the exact insult. "Someone told me my elevator didn't go all the way up. But I don't even have an elevator."

I burst out laughing. "You could totally, be America's personification."

He raised an eyebrow. "What did I do that was funny?" He asked.

"Nothing, nothing." I tried to stop laughing. "So do you go by any other names? Do people call you America?" I asked, thinking I could fool him into telling me the truth.

He smirked, and put some money on the bar. "Make sure the bartender gets this." He said, before getting up. "It was nice meeting you, Kitty." With that he left.

"So who was that?" Shaun walked over, finally with my soda.

"His name was Alfred."

"He smelled like America." He told me.

"Yeah, he did." I stared at the door where he had left. Who knew that Riley from Florida wasn't completely delusional. I would tell people about this on _The Midnight Hour_, but no one would believe me. This was an amazing discovery though! I would at least have to tell Ben. I then started to wonder who Iggy and Matthew were. Two other countries?

I swear, one of these days I'd learn all the underground supernatural secrets, but it seemed like it wasn't today.


End file.
